


The Oncoming Storm

by Ameftowriter



Series: Natural Disasters [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drama, Gen, Headcanon, I always wondered how could Maxie come in there without being noticed?, May's just mentioned there, Memories, POV Alternating, There is a companion piece but I will post it all one by one, ill put in some more later, maybe some slight shipping?, maybe? - Freeform, past friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: This is my plan… Run inside the Team Magma Base, slipping past security, hoping to talk to the leader personally to ask for help in stopping my own leader from destroying the world. Yeah, that sounds easy right? Right?





	1. Tsunamigenesis

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Maxie managed to get through all of the grunts undetected and still managed to battle Archie in the very end until us as the player got to them. So here's the result of that question.
> 
> EDIT: I did some changes to this fic, minor, but quite important to the story! Thank you to my friend chipsncookies! :3

_"I…. Uhh…. umm… Well… I wish you and I would be best friends forever!”_

 

This something I will regret one day… Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this!!!

But at this point I don't really have a choice now do I? Now that I'm surrounded by these Magma Grunts. Some even had their Pokemon out already!

What should I do now? I can't battle them all...

But I can’t just give up now! I have to do this for Archie. For the team! For the world…

But that wish...

“Oh? What’s this?!” I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. Of course he’d be here, what else did I expect? “Ahyaya! What brings you here, Shelly?”

I didn’t reply, nor did I face him. I don't know why…

I guess, even how many years it has been….

“Ahyaya! That silent treatment of yours will not be effective, Shelly!” Man, his laugh can get annoying, “I, Tabitha, one of the great admins of Team Magma, will show you how to give respect, when entering an enemy base!”

“Ugh, to think you could even be more egoistic than before…” I finally spoke when turned around to face him, “It’s pitiful, Tabitha.”

Tabitha smirked at me. The nerve! “Oh? Pitiful is it? Is it any better than running up here in our base? At our common room no less! Ahyaya!” I grit my teeth, I can't admit to him that he has a point.

“Target. Acquired.” And lo and behold the other admin finally speaks, “Illogical action detected.”

“The same manner of speaking as always huh? Courtney?” I said it out loud to her.

“... You. Do not know… Anything…” She replied as she glared at me.

“Ahyaya!” Tabitha continued, “Let’s just get back to the matter at hand, shall we?” He walked closer towards me as I remained in my spot. “Answer me, Shelly. Why are you here?”

I paused for a bit, I can’t let him get to me. I have to remember what I came here for….

 

_“Come on Shelly! Hurry up!”_

_“Wait! You don't need to hurry for this you know!”_

_“But, we can have more fun if we came there sooner!”_

 

For what’s important…

“I need to talk to Maxie.” I replied firmly. “And I mean now.”

“Hey!” Is this grunt trying to berate me? “How dare you refer to our great leader like that?” Oh God, do they really call him that?

“Access. Denied.” Courtney surprisingly spoke first. And despite her robotic style, she's definitely angry at me.

“I don’t need your permission.” What am I saying?! I’m still surrounded with no way out! “I need to speak to Maxie! It’s important!”

“And what makes you think we’ll let you?” This is getting nowhere! “Ahyaya! If you are planning to defect to our team, then you are vehemently denied!”

I don’t need to turn around to know that the grunts are coming closer to me. If I don't think of anything soon…

 

_“Oh! I know what I’ll wish for!!”_

_“Really, Archie? You do?”_

_“Don't doubt me!”_

 

…. “It’s about Archie and Kyogre....”

“Ahyaya! Are you here to gloat to us about your victory of the Blue Orb?” Yes, I am here to brag while being surrounded by the enemy team. “Unfortunately for you, that won’t be necessary!”

“Illogical action detected.”

“Argh! I don’t have much time here!” I snapped at them both, “No! I am not here to brag about that...”

_“We’re so close Shelly. We’re so close, I could just taste it!! Those Magma scum won't know what's coming to them!”_

Why… Why would it had come to this?

“Look… Archie will find out I’ve gone missing and…” I shook my head...

Archie, I can’t let you do this. For your sake…

“It’s only a matter of time, until he uses the Blue Orb, and then… then…” Then… That dream…

 

_“I’ll wish… I wish for all the candy and snacks in the world!”_

_“You moron! Don’t waste a perfectly good wish on something so stupid!”_

_“Oww… You don't need to hit me with that heavy book…”_

 

Our wish…

“Then the whole world will be destroyed!”

_“Well… What do you wish for then?”_

It became quiet here…

Yeah I guess that's to be expected. It’s not like anyone could take a possible destruction of the world that lightly after all…

Even I’m still trying to take it all in…

“Are… Are you sure?” Did Courtney just spoke an entire sentence?

“Yes.” I don’t really have much time to understand her train of thought this time, “If Archie isn’t stopped. Then, every living thing on this earth will be underwater!"

 

_“Really? That’s a stupid wish! Wait! Wait! Don't hit me with that book again! I'm sorry!!”_

 

“Show me some evidence.” Typical Tabitha… always the analytical one, always covering every possibility, “Show me solid proof, that this isn’t some complicated trap!”

…. Yeah this does look like some trap huh?...

 

_“Archie, would you listen to me for just a second! We can't just ignore this! We've got to make sure that we looked at every possibility before we go through this plan!”_

_“Yer late there, Shelly. I've looked into that already and ran through everything with the scientists again!”_

_“And?”_

_“And!? C’mon Shelly I've told ya already that them results are wrong!”_

_“What?! Are you sure? But that doesn't make any sense…”_

_“That report’s the one that don't make a lick of sense, Shelly!”_

_“... But…”_

 

But… I guess… I don't have a choice anymore don't I?

I pulled out my Pokeballs and my bag and laid down on the floor.

“There…” I said as I saw everyone took a step behind, “That's all of my Pokemon and my bag has my communicator and PokeNav in it.”

“Shelly…”

“This isn't a trap I can assure you! I'm not here to fight or to provoke anyone!” I continued, “I just need to speak to Maxie right now! Please!”

Before it's too late…

 

_“Matt, you have to at least understand what I'm telling you right?!”_

_“Wahaha! Come now sis! If Bro says it's wrong! Then it's gotta be! I mean he even went through all the possible scenarios including that right? Then there's no doubt that's wrong!”_

_“Matt…”_

_“Sis, we gotta believe in Bro and his dream! It's our dream too right?”_

 

“Fine!” Tabitha whined. Thank God… “Fine. **Fine!** FineFinefinefine… **Fine!!** I'll take you see Leader! But I'm coming with you!”

“Tabitha!” Courtney berated but he quickly dismissed it.

“Courtney, she's defenseless! Which means she's risking herself and even her own Pokemon to come here!” He countered as he picked up my stuff. “Come with me then, if you're still that suspicious!”

She fell silent as Tabitha turned to the grunts. “And all of you, keep watch! Make sure she doesn't have any one following her!”

Everyone saluted to him, which I think is still so ridiculous, but I held my tongue. I finally got my chance. I'm not about to screw it up!

* * *

 

I finally arrived at Maxie's office, and I must say, it's been kept quite tidy and neat up here. But then again, that's how he's always been…

I turned to see Maxie sitting at this huge one person couch typing away at his laptop. Did he noticed us arriving?

“So…” and he did. “I received word of an intruder and surveillance showed it was you.” He kept typing and typing away, “Honestly, I thought you ruffians had become more organized, but it seems I was wrong. All of you are just as uncouth and rowdy as ever.”

Grr… I really wish I could tell him off. But I can't!

“Maxie…” I held my tongue again, “I… You have to listen to me…”

The typing stopped.

But he still hasn't turned to face me! The little-- “Archie… Before he wakes up Kyogre….” Calm down, I have to remember what's important, “Please… I’m asking you to stop him!”

“How… Dare You!” Courtney sneered at me, that's to be expected. “Request! Denied!”

“Courtney has a point, Shelly!” Tabitha would feel the same way, “You can't just beg for our Leader to stop your own!

“Now… Now…” Maxie? How are you so calm? “Don't berate the poor woman…” Are you… “After all, it is not every day we get to be a part of the Team Aqua Admin’s coup after all!”

“Y-You….” He just had to face me saying that. He, really, just had to! “You got it all wrong! I’m doing this to save Archie, Team Aqua, and the world as we know it!!”

“Oh, is that so?” Now I remember why, I didn’t like this smug bastard that much! “Then would you care to elaborate to The Great Maxie, as to why you would come to my presence, to give such a ludicrous request, to save your Team?”

“Fine!” I really wish I could punch him right now. “Courtney, in my bag that Tabitha has. There’s a big manila envelope in there. Can you give it to Maxie?”

At that moment, I could feel the intensity of her glare, as she kept silent.

“Do not fret, Courtney.” Now I don’t know if he’s just being smarmy about this, “Just hand it over to me.”

“Yes Leader Maxie” Is this a good thing or not?

Ever to this day, I'm still shaken from what I discovered. So much so, that I wasn't able to speak properly for days after that. I wasn't able to make sure of those results. After all, I had a duty… But, the fact that these existed…

Was everything that we fought for worth nothing?

“Shelly. Shelly!” Was Maxie just calling me, no it was Tabitha, “Are you listening to me? Leader Maxie was just calling you!”

“What is it?” I unknowingly raised my voice, why did I remember that moment?

I didn't notice that Maxie already stood from his seat and already stood in front of me

“Hmph, for such a proper woman, you have become just as boorish as your grunts. Unfortunate…” Shut up Maxie! “But to the matters at hand…” he looked down at those papers again… “Are these true?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I'm asking you if they are accurate, woman!” Maxie… “What you have pleaded to me is such a ludicrous request. DO you expect me to blindly agree on your terms without even a proper explanation!”

“Why do you think I'm here then, Maxie?!” I had just about enough of him, “Why do you think I'm risking everything just to come here huh?!”

“And so?... Are these reports true?” Why are you--??

“To tell you the truth.” Fine have it your way! “I don't know.”

“... Hmph…” he looked down on it again, what's he planning? “Shelly. You are not telling me everything.” M-Maxie… for some reason I can feel a shiver down my spine... “You have told me that you came here for a good reason. _“_ I don't know” does not count. **TELL ME!!** ”

Yikes! Getting him angry is not part of my plan!

“Look! What those papers are saying is that will happen according to a simulation! I've tried to confirm its truth but I couldn't---”

“Well, I've heard enough…” Wh-what? “I have heard enough from you. Leave!”

“Wait Maxie! Let me explain!!” I can't leave now! Now that I'm so close!! “This is a very serious issue, Maxie! You don't understand----”

“I do!” He rebutted, “Courtney! Please escort this ruffian out of my sight!”

“Yes Leader Maxie, sir!” I turned to see Courtney looking too happy that I can be tossed out.

“No! Please!!” I can't leave! I have no other choice! “Give me a chance!”

“Why should I?!” He demanded, I guess he has a point, “I asked for proof and you did not give me any! Why should I believe anyone from Team Aqua, especially from his own Admins, anything they would say!”

He's right…

But… “I may not have definite proof that these could happen, but the chance is still there!” I began explaining. “These results are also based on historical accounts and archaeological findings! What I'm afraid of is history repeating itself!”

I panted, I spoke my mind to Maxie hoping it would get through to him.

But it looks like I didn't, considering Maxie remained his calm expression… or is it still the same anger he displayed earlier? I can't really tell at times…

“Leader Maxie…” Tabitha? What is it now? “If I may? Mind if I ask what you have read there?”

Tabitha…

“Curious are we?” Maxie smirked, but now I can tell he's nearing his peak in his rage. “But of course with the commotion she has stirred, you and Courtney would have grown curious of the contents of these papers. Very well. I shall tell you what it says.”

I lowered my head as Maxie began telling everything. I… I can't bear.. to face them…

 

_“Hey Jirachi! Now I know what I want to wish for!!’_

_“You do? It better not be something stupid like that candy!”_

_“Nah, it's the best wish ever! Jirachi! I wish…”_

 

I turned to see Courtney. Her ever stoic face dropped and I saw her shocked beyond her belief. If that's the case, Tabitha would be…

Yeah he would be the same thing…

“Is this all correct, Shelly?” To think the “robot” Courtney, would speak first.

“Like I said before, I'm not sure.” I replied, “But from what it says, this will most likely that will happen. And if history will repeat itself then… then…”

“The world will drown. And all of us with it.” Maxie… how could you be so calm… no… you're shaking… you're putting up a front that you're not affected by it… even when it's just the four of us here.

“Yes.” I replied as calmly as I could...

 

“ _I wish…”_

 

“This… this is not what we wished for! What we dreamt for!” I finally spoke up. Wondering Then why did we? “I… can't let Archie do this! He needs to be stopped!”

“Then why not simply ask your co Admin, Matt?” Maxie rebutted, why would he just--? “Or even that child, surely after defeating you and Archie, she would be much capable of stopping him.” You may have a point… but are you actually doubting himself? “Why turn to me?”

“Because…” Because… if history will repeat itself… “Matt is too loyal to Archie. He won’t listen to any reason but his. And as for that kid? Believe me, I’ve considered that already. But do you think he’d listen to her, if he didn’t even listen to me?”

“She… She’s right Leader…” Tabitha, thank you…

“That’s why, I have no choice but to beg to you for help!” I repeated, almost ready to kneel on the floor, “I know it's been so long since then. But…”

But…

“The only other person that Archie could listen to… is you Maxie.”

 

_“Shelly!! Shelly! Do you know that I have a brother now? He’s a big bro too!”_

 

Maxie’s gotten quiet. I wonder what's he thinking?

 

_“Remember the nice old lady that saved me and Carvanha a while back! Well she took me in and she took in another boy, just like me, before! So now we’re brothers!”_

 

“Maxie, Please…” I began again, “It’s only a matter of time until he goes to the Seafloor Cavern to use the Blue Orb to wake up Kyogre! But what he wants and what will happen are two completely different things! And just he can't see that!! If he won’t be stopped, then the world will truly return back to its Primal state!”

Silence… Maxie??

 

_“His name is Maxie! Gave him that name! I mean it's much more fun that Maximillian right? Hehe!”_

 

“Hmph, quite admirable of you...” Huh? What are you saying now? You were nervous before and now… “You are willing to sacrifice your own position and your team even, to rescue that reckless fool that you call a Leader.”

“I don’t know what you’re going with this, Maxie…”

“Hehe… You do realize, Shelly, that there is a possibility of you getting caught yes?” Yeah and so?! “Well, the mere fact that you are standing right here in front of me, already counts as treason. I am sure the Captain does not take lightly to traitors.”

“But I can't just sit idly by and do nothing!” I shot back, I have to keep pleading, but I don’t know if this will help anymore! “I may be his Admin, and his close friend. But I care for Archie more than just his ambitions! If I do nothing, then… then…”

 

_“It may not be much. But I have a proper family now! Isn’t it great!”_

 

“Then it is as if you’ve pushed him further into his own demise…” Why the heck are you laughing about, this is no laughing matter!! “Hah! Stuck in a conundrum now aren’t you? You either do nothing and continue to the path of destruction. Or try to save him and your team, and be branded as a traitor.”

“That answer should be obvious, Maxie…” I replied sternly, unwavering in my convictions

“It may look like it is.” He continued, I don’t know how long I could take more of this… “But let us see… Do nothing, not only will it lead to the apocalypse, Archie himself would be completely crushed to see his ideals gone to naught. But “betray” him, you may be able to save him, the team, and the world along with it. But then you realize, that either way, Archie’s ideal was doomed from the start, and after, you would all be seen as criminals. It is a lose-lose situation.”

“You keep telling yourself that with your nose up in the air, Maxie” I’ve already made my decision and considered everything, “But remember, it won’t be just Team Aqua that will lose. Team Magma will fall with us too.”

He quickly shot a glare at me. I know I’m right…

“And you’ve already known that haven’t you?” I taunted a little, “You really are as clever as they told you’d be.”

Judging by his reaction, I can tell I was right on the money.

“You witch…” There we go, “You have already laid us into a trap from the very beginning. Haven’t you?”

“No.” I responded firmly, knowing he’d react like that “This is not a trap. This is the truth that could happen, if we don’t stop Archie!”

“... How troublesome…” I hear Maxie mumble to himself, but then he faced me again “This situation would turn for the worst, either way. Would you be prepared for anything?”

 

_“Shell, thank you… I… I couldn't have gotten this far, without you. You’re the most reliable friend I’ve ever had. I don’t think any of these would have succeeded, if it wasn't for you.. So thank you so much!”_

 

“He’s so close, Maxie” I began “He’s so close that he won't stop at anything!”

 

_“Archie saw it Shelly… Everything… The horror that he witnessed that day… If for nothing else, that is what is driving him to go alone. Driving him to take the extremes….”_

 

“And yet you still want us to try? You are being paradoxal”

“I can’t just leave him be! This is not just about the team or the world anymore! As his friend, I have to do something! Anything! I don’t care what will happen to me! All I care for now is stopping Archie before he goes too far!”

 

“ _I_ _wish to make a better world for Pokemon!!”_

 

“Hmph, it seems even after many years has passed, your feelings for him has not changed a bit…” he chuckled. Did I hear him say that?

“Huh? What are you saying?”

“Ha! It’s nothing!” Now I’m curious…. “I must congratulate you on your efforts, Shelly.” Huh? “It is not everyday nor anyone could ever come close to convincing the Great Maxie to go along with your outrageous plan.”

You keep telling yourself that...

“Yeah… Thanks..” I replied, trying my damnedest to not sound sarcastic. Like I needed a backhanded compliment from you. “You need a better understanding of the situation right?”

“Anyone with some sense in their brain would need one.” Even then you still sound so snotty “I have to know what I am going to go into.”

I growled a little as I began my explanation, “Tomorrow’s the grand unveiling of the Submarine Explorer 2 at Slateport City.”

“Yes, that has been talk for many.”

“Archie’s gonna steal that and modify it with a drill so we could open a hole through the Seafloor Cavern!” I continued but he keeps on interrupting me!

“Preposterous!” He shot back,“That Cavern is sealed tight by Rayquaza’s power. Any man made machinery or Pokemon wouldn't even be able to make a dent on it, let alone something as flimsy as a drill.”

“Yeah… that's right.” I gritted my teeth and continued on, “Remember all those years ago, when you two first met again at Rustboro at Devon’s Head Office?”

“Yes… where are you getting at….?” Maxie  looked intrigued, then his eyes widened, then his eyes widened, the realization must have hit him, “No… don't tell me…”

“You two were after the same technology. **The infinity energy**.”

“According to Devon” Tabitha added, looks like he’s shaken up. “it is the same kind of power that King AZ used to power his ultimate weapon over a millenia ago.”

“That's right…” 

Maxie fell silent… He looks more shaken than Tabitha.

“Leader Maxie? What's wrong?” Courtney really does care for him huh?

“.............. I…. I can't believe it…” Huh?

“What?” I asked him, what is he thinking of this time?

“To think…. To think Archie and I… almost to the exact detail…” he said this as he leaned back to the chair.

“What do you mean?!”

“Stealing the information about the energy, then those parts, then if that failed, resorting to the submarine itself, then to modify it with a special drill, using the energy to cave in the Seafloor Cavern Entrance…….” Maxie… Are you? “... Archie… what were we thinking?!”

It didn’t take me long to realize what he was talking about, “Are you telling me, you and Archie….!”

He raised his hand to interrupt me, “I am not finished...”

“Maxie…”

“Shelly.” He began, I could hear the tremble in his voice as he combed his hair with his free hand. “Please correct me if I am wrong… But… As soon as he stole the submarine, he would have had the drill all ready to be attached to the front yes?”

“Wha--?” How did he know that?!! “H-how…?!”

“Then, he would even, just for the fun of it, paint it to look like a Sharpedo, yes?”

“How did you---?!” I managed to speak from this shock…

“Then he would bring out most of the grunts and one of your admins, you, with him to the Cavern. He would leave behind a a few grunts and, Matt for security. Just in case a certain… girl, would stop by to face all of you…”

I froze… I couldn’t say anything anymore… I just… I just can’t believe it...

“Upon arrival at the Cavern, at the Cavern he would command everyone including you to guard the place as soon as he arrives there. And he places you at the very last line of defense, expecting the child to come to face him one last time.”

He’s right...

“And despite all protests, he would use the Orb to Awaken Kyogre….” I could hear him gulp at the end

“To unleash its full power…” We finished the sentence.

There was a heavy silence in the air. “Are you telling me…” I broke it. I just have to make sure... “You and Archie…. Both of you…?”

“We thought of the exact, same plan…” Maxie slammed his fist into the wall, I could hear the wall crack from the impact... “Right down to the damn detail!!!”

 

_ “Hehe, that's why… That's why he and I are the perfect team! The invincible duo! Archie and Maxie! No one can stand a chance against us!” _

 

“... Then…” I shake my head, then spoke up, “Then that's exactly why, You should stop him!”

“You don't need to tell me that anymore, woman!” Maxie… You sound more shaken than before now, “If this simulation is correct, then we must not waste any more time…!”

“I’m well aware. I helped him make that plan!” I grit my teeth. Archie...

“If that is the case… you want me to disguise myself don't you?” He catches on pretty fast, as expected.

“Yes. I have a spare grunt uniform for you.” I continued my explanation, “I also have a map of the whole base as well. Archie will come back there first after taking the submarine. Then he’ll start grouping people to those who want to stay or who wants to guard the base. Make sure to join them. But for nothing else, you can hide at the submarine. He asked me to design it for the modifications, so I'll be handling the reconstruction. I’ve memorized the blueprints, inside and out.” This is a both a blessing and a curse isn't it? “Once we arrive at the Cavern, I can sneak you in past the security. Being an admin, I can just let them believe me.” I tapped my ear in gesture of the next stage, “I have some extra communicators with me. I managed to have a frequency that you and I can talk to only.”

Silence again… “Very well…” Finally… “It seems either way, I would have had no choice.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Maxie!” I felt a great weight lifted off me. I couldn’t help myself to tear up in gratitude.

“Don’t shed your tears, Shelly. Now is not the time.” He interrupted again.

“Huh?” What does he mean by that?

“Go back already to your base and prepare yourself!” He barked. It seems he finally gets the gist of the situation. “ We’ll meet at the Slateport Market an hour before the Submarine will be stolen.”

“And you already know the day?”

“Date and Time. Right to the exact second. Archie may look like an idiotic fool, but he knows how to plan. I’ve taught him how to. Remember?”

“....Then I guess you already know the rest of what I wanted to say…”

“Correct, in the midst of the confusion, I will fly towards the base, sneak my way in as one of your grunts and meet up with you at your port.” I really have to give Maxie credit where it's due.

“At that point the submarine would have arrived at our base and I would arrive after distracting the kid.” I finished.

“As soon as the submarine arrives, I’ll help you with the construction and sneak in while everyone is distracted.” Whew… he really is right on the mark of this one. It's almost amazing, “Shelly…”

“What?” I turned, what else is there to cover?

“There is way too many flaws in this plan.” Huh? What?! “In fact, one terrible slip up would cost us the whole operation.” I couldn't reply back. I don't know what to answer him... “You wouldn’t be able to stop Archie when that happens. Do you understand this?”

“Yes.” But then, I can't let that stop me. I won't back down. “Like I said, I have no choice. In the end, whether is you or I, or even that kid, Archie must be stopped before he even approaches Kyogre.”

“Then that's where you're wrong.”

“What?!”

“As we arrive at the Cavern and you help me sneak in, I will confront Archie right there and now. Right in front of Kyogre.”

“Are you crazy?!” You literally contradicted yourself!! “If you do that, then either way, Archie would revive Kyogre, no matter what!”

“Then I will stop him myself!” Maxie shot back “You came here to beg me to stop him. And that is exactly what I will do! You, of all people should know Archie will stop at nothing. That includes you!” He adjusted his glasses and took a step back, “In odd twist of fate, it seems we will be facing for the first time in years, in front of the Super Ancient Pokemon. And I will make it the last.”

“What do you mean?” Maxie...

“Shelly, go!” He turned to me, “You’re wasting enough time as it is! I will have you escorted secretly out of here and you rush back to your base, before Archie finds out!”

“Maxie…” Heh, I get it now… “You… really cared for him, even after all this time.”

He didn't respond, and that's all the answer I need.

I managed to head back to the base without any problems. Good thing a little, “getting some fresh air at the beach”, story was enough to convince everyone.

I hope so… at least.

It was crazy that Maxie made very accurate guesses to our plan. Right at the exact time, just an hour before the submarine was planned to be stolen. I met him at the Market just as planned. We used the hustle and bustle of the market to hide ourselves and managed to communicate what else is there to do and I handed him the spare uniform and other equipment he needed.

And without anything else, the rest of the plan went smoothly, without anyone noticing.

That is until we arrived at the Cavern...

“Maxie! This is Shelly!” I said as I spoke the secret code. “Are you in there now? Do you see Archie?”

There was a slight static but he finally spoke in a hushed tone, “Yes. I can see him perfectly.”

“Good! Now you----”

“Shelly…”

“Huh?”

“You are still going to try to break this peacefully aren't you?” His voice wasn't as hushed as before…

“What?”

“I’m sorry but… I must break that plan of yours…” Break? What is he saying?! “Don't come after me! I'm going to finish this. Once and for all!”

“Wait! Maxie! Wa----” The rest was just the static noise.

“Maxie!!” I tried to reconfigure my comm, but still he didn't respond. I was only met with more static.

Maxie… What are you going to do?

“--- Big Sis Shelly!” Huh? What? “Big Sis are you there?”

It's one of the grunts, “Yes… I'm here. What is it?” I tried to cover myself for now, hoping he didn't sense what I'm feeling.

“I'm so sorry Admin Shelly! But…”

“But what? Spill it!”

“It's that kid again!” What?! She's here?! Already?! “That kid basically got through all of us. And she's heading right through ya”

“No way…” No way… It's like… like…


	2. Flash Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter of the first part! Well kinda... I was thinking of putting in a third chapter but I'm lazy and at the same time lacking ideas... But I wanna finish it...
> 
> Anyway here you go! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> This is chapter is written in Archie's POV!

“Archie. I need to speak to you.

“Heh…” I'd knew that voice anywhere, “Why the solemn tone, Maxie?” I kept on my spot, not turning to face him, just yet… “Practicing for yer borin’ ol’ speeches again I bet?”

“Sigh, has anyone even taken you seriously with your absurd pirate talk?” Right back at me huh? Like it’ll matter anyway. Now that I'm so close…

“You’d be surprised!” Gotta fan the fire in this one, “Yer standin’ right in front of me aren't cha?”

Heh, that's it Maxie, keep em coming.

“Yer just in denial that I managed to beat cha in our little bet all those years ago!” A small attack to start and a huge one to finish it off! “Still think your the Great Maxie now?!”

“I have to admit.” What's this? “You have been impressive Archie.”

“Is that humility I hear?!” If I could just laugh at that stinkin’ face of yers. “Not like ya to be this humble. Where’s the Maxie who'd looked down in others just because they're not you? I'd expect some moxie in ya!”

“Why do you think I am here, Archie?” I knew yer little ticks Maxie, standing up straight like that, yer gonna battle me. Well I'm prepared this time!

“You must’ve heard about my heist at Slateport! That ain't breaking news after all…” Gotta test these waters, “Especially since yer here.”

“Yes, and I'm terribly disappointed that nothing is beneath for you to reach your goals anymore… It's deplorable, Archie!”

“Bwahahaha! Me? Trying to insult the captain, with them fancy words?!” If only I could watch his stupid face twist like that over and over, “You may make yourself believe you're cunning, but you stink at lying!”

“What do you mean?!” You're making a fool of yourself, Maxie! 

“Don't pretend you don't know Maxie!” I'm definitely going to enjoy this, “There's more reasons for you to be here ya know!”

And now he's gone quiet. Ha! This is great!

“You really are more dense than you think!” I started “Tell me, how the heck did ya manage to get here?”

Go on! Say something! I'm breakin’ ya ego here. Hehehe...

“Even if you managed to grab a divin Pokemon, the submarine radar would have gotten sight of ya! You'd be out before you could even get close to us!”

Just try to defend yourself outta this one!

“And if you managed to sneak in past everything, me grunts, would have been happy to grab ya and report your bony backside to me!”

And now for the last shot!

“And finally… You should have realized this by now! You came to face me! Here of all places! Care to tell me why? Why did you have to go here to face me!”

Still quiet. Got ya good huh Maxie?

“Go on then, say something! Just try it! Say something clever like you always did before!”

Try to weasel your way out of this one...

“Skitty got your tongue? Well then let me tell it for ya! First of all, if you really wanted to stop me, why did ya go here? Why not on my base where you could have cornered me? I mean the scamp was alone even! She didn't bring anyone but herself! You could have joined her! But wait! That would just hurt whatever's left of your measly little pride. Ain't it?”

Where's your perfect posture this time, huh The Great Maxie?! 

“Hmph…” Oh, what's this? “It seems you've made a miscalculation there, Ark.” Using old names are we? “It does sound a huge mystery of how I have come to your presence. But it's a matter of a quick and timely stealthiness of my team that we managed to sneak inside this cavern. That is all.”

It's getting really hard not to laugh at your face there Maxie. I've sent scouts beforehand to make sure anyone won't get close. And they stayed there for a good while now! 

“Right, if ye say so, Max.” If ya don't mind me calling ya that again, “But you and I both know that talkin’ won't make a difference here. Not anymore…”

“I know.” Heh, of course you'd calm yourself for that.

“Remember Rustboro?” I finally unclipped my Pokeball, “Lets finished what we started all those years ago?” I tossed it releasing my first Pokemon, Mightyhena, one of the two Pokemon we got together… “Shall we?”

Yeah… together…

 

_“Let's even the odds then, Ark! We're should get the same Pokemon that will cover our bases!”_

_“Look Max! I got the Poochyena!”_

_“I was referring to more like Zubats!”_

_“Then we'll get two! A Poochyena and a Zubat!”_

 

“Very well…” Now Max sent out his Mightyhena, “Archie! As your Older Brother… I will stop you no matter what!”

“Brother? Sure, let's go back to that, huh? Just try and stop me brother!”

“CRUNCH!”

“CRUNCH!”

Brother? We stopped being that, years ago…

 

_“Jirachi! I wish… I wish to make a better world for Pokemon!!”_

 

Yeah… I wished for better! I have to make sure that wish will come true! Because it's not just a wish. Its my dream!

 

_“Heh, come on Max… You've read the rest of that message right? You know what it means…”_

_“... I wish I didn't…”_

_“Max, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Go. You want to do this right? Now’s your chance! Team Rocket won't know what will hit them! And you can get your revenge!"_

_“... Dammit!”_

 

And if that's so… then why am I…. No. I can't think of that now. Never again! Those were from a different Archie. I was complacent at that time! Not anymore!

 

_“Max! I'm not going to let you do this by yourself any longer! We joined together to protect nature! And we'll finish these morons together!”_

_“Ark… I'm warning you… Don't. Get. In. My. Way!!”_

_“No! I'm your brother! Younger or not, I'm not leaving you behind!”_

_“Ark…”_

 

Stop it! I have to focus! I can't let these stupid memories cloud this important battle!

 

_“Thank you… brother… if it wasn't for you… I don't know how I could have made it…”_

 

Why are you making me remember this memories, Max? Why?!

 

_“No! We are both at fault here! We let our mother die and failed this mission because of our own recklessness! This team dissolved because of us! Don’t you get it?!”_

 

This… this isn't like you…

 

_“Don’t Do it. Please don’t do it. I beg of you… Please…”_

 

Mama…

 

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic I've been working on since I finished Alpha Sapphire like almost 2 years go. But it never touched paper until about a year ago. Sad I know, considering I have many more fics to work on.... like my JoJo one...
> 
> Anyway, this fic will be a two part two chapter fics. One for each of the leaders. This is Part 1.
> 
> So please enjoy and please leave a kudos and a comment if you'd like. Have a nice day!


End file.
